


Bopping to the Top: A Seblos fic

by XxsaviorofthebrokenxX



Category: High School Musical (Movies), High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Carlos Rodriguez - Freeform, Episode: s01e05 Homecoming (HSM: The Series), High School Musical - Freeform, High School Musical References, M/M, Seb Matthew-Smith - Freeform, Seblos, Sharpay Evans - Freeform, Yee Haw, all others have yee’d their last haw, bop to the top, cowboy hat, haw - Freeform, high school musical: the musical : the series, high school musical?? More like bi school musical, hms, hsmtmts, iDK tho, maybe kinda cowboy hat kink, seb is a yee haw boi, sorry I’ll leave, stick to the status quo, yee, 🤣
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxsaviorofthebrokenxX/pseuds/XxsaviorofthebrokenxX
Summary: ik it’s shitty i wrote it in my notes app at 1am on a school night while listening to getcha head in the game on repeat, don’t @ me i did to make someone smileThis was up a couple days ago but I took it down and now it’s back up sorry about that lol, don’t plan on taking it down again
Relationships: seblos - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Bopping to the Top: A Seblos fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeMoreBoyf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeMoreBoyf/gifts).



Carlos slammed his hands down on the piano violently. God, why did everything have to be so fucking frustrating?? Stupid peasants. Why did he think that people would actually like his choreography?? Getcha head in the game was like, one of the most crucial songs in the whole show, his stupid mediocre dance routine wasn’t going to cut it and he should’ve realized that the moment he came up with it.  
“Hey,”  
Seb was standing in the doorway, his voice startled him, he took a second to resume a calm facade before standing up.  
“Sorry, I thought everyone had left, I just-“  
Seb walked over to him and sat down at the piano, looking up at him.  
“You’re choreo for Getcha Head In the Game was really good,”  
This was the last thing that Carlos has expected to hear today. Carlos sat back down beside Seb.  
“Bitch please it was a hot mess,”  
“Are you kidding me?! It makes me wish Sharpay was a butch basketball lesbian just so she could be in that number and I could do that fantastic dance,”  
Carlos couldn’t help but smile after the sweet blond boy said that. Even just Seb’s presence made him happy, he had that effect, making the room seem brighter whenever he was in it.  
“Well, that might be a stretch but I bet I could get Miss Jenn to work something in if you really wanted,”  
Seb laughed and Carlos started to gay panic because holy shit this adorable boy will be the death of me. 

Seb placed his talented fingers on the piano keys and started to play a soft melody. He inched just a little bit closer to Carlos, who then started screaming on the inside and decide to take a chance- he layed his head down on Seb’s shoulder, moving so close to him that they were pressed up next to each other. Carlos immediately regretted it, a sinking feeling in his stomach growing. But his fears didn’t become reality. Seb looked away from the piano for a second, his eyes readjusting on Carlos. He smiled at the boy resting on his shoulder, he smiled so fucking big, he seemed so content to have Carlos practically on top of him as he quietly kept playing.  
But his gaze on Carlos lingered, and Carlos looked at him too. First at his beautiful blue eyes, and then they flicked to his lips for half a second.  
Then longer then half a second. 

It seemed to take ages, but they inched closer and closer together until their noses bumped and their lips-

Someone walked into the room, Carlos sprang away from Seb faster then you could say “Jazz squares”. 

Ricky looked at the two of them incredibly suspiciously.  
“I just, um, left uh my script,” he picked up a script with several scenes missing from it. “um, carry on,” then he got the hell out of that room. 

Seb looked over at Carlos to see him silently loosing his shit.  
“That fucking idiot would loose his head if it weren’t attached,” He said.  
Seb returned his laughter. “Oh you haven’t heard the stuff I have from Kourt and the props department. The boi physically cannot put anything back where it belongs. Ever.” 

A bell pierced through the air.  
“Fuck! I need to get to Geometry,” Carlos said, standing up, zipping his binder into his backpack.  
“Oh yeah,” Seb said softly. “I have science,” he frowned and it kinda broke Carlos’s heart.  
Seb started to walk out the door, but before he could, and before he could convince himself not to, he grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug. Seb was warm and his shoulders and arms were really strong, probably from all the farm work.  
“What was that for?” Seb asked, still happily in an embrace.  
“For being you,” said a love sick Carlos. 

Late that night-  
Carlos was watching glee. Season 3, episode 5, the first time, to be exact. It was his favorite episode for a number of reasons, but the overwhelming amount of Klaine scene was one of the main ones.  
He was trying to ignore the fact that he kept picturing himself as Blaine and Seb as Kurt...  
Suddenly- speak of the devil, a text buzzed in on his phone, one from ‘seb 🤠✨’. Carlos smiled, really big.  
‘Hey handsome choreographer...’  
‘Hai sharpie’  
‘Sharpie...?😂’  
‘Stupid autocorrect... 😂’  
‘Soooo, seeing as your main job for the show is to make sure that the rest of us don’t trip over our own feet while bopping to the top... I was wondering if you could come over this weekend, I’m having a hard time with the status quo choreo...’  
FUCKING HELL YES  
A cute boy just asked him over so they could work on choreo???? This might be too much for Carlos’s little gay heart to handle.  
‘Yeah! Totally, the stuff that Gina came up with is pretty tricky,’

The next Saturday-  
‘Sebbieeeeee, I can’t find your driveway and I think I got lost, all I can see if farm fields and like thirty cows’  
‘Oh great! Just keep going a little further on that road! You’re almost there! 🤠’  
‘That’s it??? That’s all you’re gonna say?’  
‘🤠’  
‘Seb help me hun, I beg of your, this isn’t even a real road, it’s just dirt’  
‘🤠’ 

Carlos shook his head in frustration and amusement, he tossed his phone onto the passenger seat and pulled back out onto the ‘road’. 

“Soooo, before we start working on the choreo, can I show you one of my cows?” Carlos laughed at this fucking adorable human being.  
“Yes, I would love you see your cow,” 

Seb led Carlos outside, away from the kitchen and his mom, who was asking them if they needed snacks or anything, she actually seemed really really nice, his entire family did, all the little brothers and sisters he had met seemed like the sweetest little kids ever. His mom mentioned something about how she had to run to the store and before long a minivan pulled away from the house and down the long dirt road. 

“So her name is Angel,”  
Carlos laughed. “I didn’t know you were a rent stan,”  
“Have you not seen my shrine to Indina Menzel?”  
“I haven’t, but you HAVE to show it to me when we go inside,” 

Maureen the cow was really soft and sweet, she was this beautiful brown color. Nothing much eventful happened when they were at the barn, other then when they were both petting Maureen and their hands kinda of touched...and then kept touching...all the way until they were holding hands as they walked back inside. 

Carlos was awkwardly sitting on Seb’s bed in his room, Seb himself was sitting at his desk, it was awkwardly silent until he said something.  
“Umm, so I have a little confession...” Seb quietly mentioned.  
Carlos looked up at him. “Tea???”  
Seb laughed, his stupid dainty laugh that sounded so much more sweet the anything Carlos had ever heard before.  
“So I never needed help with the choreography...” Seb said quietly.  
Carlos laughed. “ I kinda guessed that,”  
Seb looked a little relived by Carlos’s laughter. He moved from sitting on a chair to sitting next to Carlos on the bed. “I’m glad, sorry about this whole thing, it was really weird, I just wanted to see you y’know? Like outside of rehearsal, everyone’s there and it’s just kinda, y’know?”  
To Seb’s surprise (he has started rambling, and often when he did that no one could really make sense of it) Carlos nodded.  
“I know,”  
Seb leaned in and kissed Carlos before he could say anything else. Carlos was shocked for a second, he hadn’t been expecting that to happen, but he started to lean into the kiss, happy, so, so fucking happy.  
Seb pulled away, his pale complexion reddening as he blushed brightly.  
“Oh my goodness, I shouldn’t have done that, that was so stupid, I-“  
“It wasn’t stupid,” Carlos said, Seb half smiled, which somehow was even cuter then his full smile.  
“Holy crap I can’t believe that I just did that,” Seb said, running his fingers through his pale blond hair.  
“Neither can I,” Carlos admitted, laughing.  
“That, that was the craziest thing I think I’ve ever don-“  
Carlos cut him off by kissing him again, a little harder this time. It was Seb’s turn to be surprised. It was kinda awkward at first, figuring out what was going on and where to put their hands and not accidentally bumping into each other’s noses. They settled with Carlos’s hands on Seb’s waist, pulling him closer, Seb’s hands cupped Carlos’s face and eventually they found their way into his dark curls.  
It was light and fluffy and smiley- for the time being.  
Things started to get more intense, Carlos ended up kind of bumping Seb back against the pillows of his bed, pushing him up against them as his hands traveled up under the soft flannel of his shirt. Seb’s hands fiddled hesitantly with the waistband of Carlos’s jeans. Seb pulled Carlos closer so he was pressing up against him even closer. 

That was when Carlos opened his eyes for a sec, he didn’t even know why he did it, but that’s when he noticed what was sitting on top of the dresser. 

“Holy shit,” he said, laughing a little. Seb opened his eyes, confused as to why he’d stopped kissing him. Carlos grinned, pulling himself away from where he had been pushing Seb against the bed.  
Carlos stood up, Seb was still very confused as to why the frick Carlos had just stopped in the middle of an increasingly heated moment.  
Carlos grabbed the thing he had been looking at off of the dresser. “You have a fricking cowboy hat??” He was laughing harder then he ever had before.  
Seb sat up, his legs dangling off the edge of the bed, not quite reaching the floor.  
Carlos tossed the hat to Seb, who put it on and smiled.  
Okay he had no right to look that fucking adorable while wearing that ridiculously hot hat.  
Seb shrugged, grinning. “What can I say? I’m a yee haw boi,”  
“You’re a fucking hot yee haw boi,” Carlos said as he grabbed the strings on the hat, pulling Seb to him.  
Their lips collided, harder then before. Carlos rested his arms on Seb’s shoulders, Seb pulled Carlos in by the waist. Then they kind of stumbled and they both fell back onto the bed, laughing.  
Carlos kissed Seb again, Seb was loving it. Carlos shifted so he was on top of Seb again, he kissed him harder. Seb’s hands gripped Carlos’s waist, eventually they found their way up under his mean girls shirt, meeting bare skin. Carlos kissed Seb’s jaw eventually made his way to his neck, all while trying to avoid bumping into the godforsaken hat that he was still wearing. His kiss started to leave a mark, but he was careful to make sure that it would be covered by Seb’s adorable flannel shirt.  
“Oh my goodness okay that feels really good,” Seb said, breathless and smiling and really, really happy. Carlos kissed his way back up to Seb’s lips. “Mmm, I think I love you,” Seb murmured in Carlos’s ear.  
Carlos laughed, hardly able to believe what was happeneing and what Seb had just said. “I love you too yee haw boi,”

**Author's Note:**

> yee haw partner


End file.
